Tonberry (3.5e Monster)
This small green skinned creature is garbed in common quality long sleeved, brown hooded robe with an intricate gold design woven into the front with gold colored thread. The robe extends to his ankles, and his common brown footwear can be seen sticking out from underneath the robe in the front and a moderately lengthed tail with split points at the end, coming out the back of the robe.. He carries a large kitchen knife in one hand, and a hooded lantern in the other. On the top of his head, you can see 2 darker patches of skin that run from his eyes, up along his bald head, and down the backside of his head. His completely yellow eyes lack eyelids and protrude from his skull. The creature appears to have no mouth or nose. A Tonberry is a quite small, unassuming looking creature that at first glance to characters unfamiliar with it, does seem to be a fairly harmless creature, standing 2 to 3 feet tall and generally weighing no more than 45 pounds. They make their homes inside of caves or if possible, inside of the ruins of an underground castle. All Tonberry's carry a Chef's Knife, and a lantern. Tonberrys cannot speak, but understand common. Combat A tonberry will move 5 feet every round in an attempt to close in on a target, and allow his lantern to trap creatures within its field of light, using karma as often as possible, and at least once against each target possible during the course of a battle. After closing in on an opponent, or when an opponent approaches the tonberry, it attempts to use everyones grudge in the following round, If that attempt fails, it attempts another everyones grudge within the next 1d3 rounds, using its normal attack in the interim rounds. Once a target is dropped, it simply moves on to the next one. Lacking a nose, tonberrys are immune to any effect that requires a sense of smell. Chef's Knife: The Tonberry wields a small knife that is created and used by Tonberry. In the hands of the Tonberry the blade acts as a small +2 Keen dagger of Humanoid Bane. Unlike most weapons, the Tonberry's Chef Knife is Bane to all creatures of the Humanoid type, regardless of subtype. In the hands of anyone except the Tonberry that created it, the Chef's Knife acts as a small masterwork dagger, and will appear as such when an identify spell is cast on it as well. The Tonberry's attack and damage information in the statistic block was calculated taking into account the +2 bonus on the Chef Knife, but not the bane ability of the Chef Knife, so against PC's of the Humanoid type, add +2 to attack and damage of the Chef Knife, as well as +2d6 damage. Tonberry Lantern: The Tonberry's always carries around a Hooded Lantern of Continual Flame, which has a value of 207 gp. As a continual flame light source, the Tonberry's Lantern cannot be extinguished and acts as a focus through which the Tonberry produces an effect similar to the Sympathy spell, except it targets all creatures of the Humanoid type. When a creature enters the dim illumination provided by the Lantern that is between 30 to 60 feet from the Tonberry or closer, the subject must make a will save, DC 21 (12 + 1/2 Tonberry's HD + its Wis mod) or he compelled to move into; and stay within the area clearly illuminated by the Lantern which is within 30 feet of the Tonberry. Subjects that make their save are released from the enchantment, but must make a subsequent save 1d6X10 minutes later at the same DC if they are still in, or reenter either the clearly illuminated or dimly illuminated area. Karma: When a Tonberry is successfully struck in combat for damage by any type of ability, up to twice per round, the Tonberry can choose to use Karma as an immediate action. When a Tonberry uses Karma, a purple and blue ghostly energy fires out from his lantern towards the target of his Karma attack. The Tonberry makes a ranged touch attack against the creature that damaged him. If the ranged touch attack is successful the Tonberry deals 1/2 of the damage dealt to him back to the opponent as untyped damage. Everyone's Grudge: When a Tonberry is adjacent to an opponent whom he has successfully used his Karma ability on in the last 24 hours, the Tonberry can attempt to use his Everyone's Grudge ability. To do this the Tonberry must make a successful attack against the opponent. The opponent only takes the 1d3 damage created by the Chef's Knife itself, and not the magical damage from the bane ability, and then must make a successful fortitude save DC 19 (10 + 1/2 its HD + its wis mod) or immediately drop to -1 hit points. If the opponent makes the save, no other ill effects than the 1d3 damage from the Chef Knife occurs. This ability does not function on creatures without a constitution score such as constructs and undead. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster